


Studying Lakeside

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, not together yet but getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Neville and Hermione spend some time studying beside the lake, sharing their time and thoughts of each other.





	Studying Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square Filled: Aguamenti (G1)

“You don’t mind Crookshanks, right?” Hermione settled down in the space beside Neville. 

Neville looked up and met the eyes of Hermione’s cranky cat. He lay perched on a tree trunk before them. He blinked slowly and then stared at Neville. 

He shook his head. “Nope.” 

Hermione took several books out of her book bag and set them down by her feet. She grabbed the topmost book and opened it to the section they had gone over in class that week. “So, the hand movement is like a sideways S.” 

She lifted her wand and waved it before her. “The emphasis is on the ‘ah’ and ‘men’ part.”

Neville nodded, clutching his wand tightly. “The water that comes out isn’t an illusion? It’s real water?”

“It’s real. I suppose water isn’t treated the same as food according to Gamp’s Law.” She moved her wand and recited, “aguamenti.”

A stream of water came from the tip of her wand and fell to the ground. 

“That’s incredible, Hermione,” he breathed out. 

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thanks. Your turn.”

He lifted his wand, copying her movements, he said, “aguamenti.”

A quick burst of water came from his wand and sputtered to the ground. 

“Good job.”

Neville sighed despite her words. “Sure.”

“Come on. You did a whole lot better than Harry or Ron.” 

He gave her a sideways glance. “If you say so.”

“You shouldn't sell yourself short, Neville.” She moved her wand through the air, conjuring more water. “You're a great wizard. But, just like anybody else you need to study and practice.” 

Pink stained his cheeks. “Thanks, Hermione. But, you always seem to get a better grasp on this. Better than others and way better than me.” 

She nudged his shoulder and turned to meet his eye. “That's because I  _ study _ and  _ practice _ .” 

He gulped. Did she just look at his lips? Wait, no. Did he just look at hers? He turned away, stiffly. 

“How’s the new wand?” Her voice was soft. 

He glanced at the piece of wood in his hand. “It feels different. I miss my old wand. But, this one feels more familiar. Even though I just go it.” He waved the wand, making a sideways S, and reciting aguamenti. Water flowed out, sputtering less than before. 

“The wand chooses the wizard, Neville.” Hermione poked him in the thigh. “And it chose a great one. It's only a matter of time before you see it too.”

They exchanged small smiles and turned forward, pink dusting both of their cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
